


golden

by cloudwisp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Metaphors, POV Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudwisp/pseuds/cloudwisp
Summary: "The summer sun feels wrong to describe Marco; it is too hot, too overbearing...No, Marco is like the sunshine in the Spring."A short piece about character dynamics and weather metaphors.. Very Soft™Tagged relationships with '&' are friendships





	golden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forestbirb (kawaiikyojin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiikyojin/gifts).



> i wrote this for bee, hi bee, love u.. u fuckin loser 
> 
> its based off a conversation we had together 
> 
> not much plot, its more of a character dynamics thing..

Jean had never been good with words, he had always felt most comfortable with a pencil in hand and a sketchbook in his lap. He found it difficult to stay still, fingertips buzzing alongside the images in his head, itching to draw.

But if Jean were good with words, he would be able to explain how Marco made him feel.. He would be able to conjure the images he creates so naturally with his hands, instead with his voice.

He would start with comparison, describing the difference between Marco and Eren, perhaps.. The two hugely contrasting. 

Eren's presence in Jean's life is hectic and alike to a storm. Eren lights Jean from the inside, his heart heavy against his rib cage like the pounding of rain onto a roof. He rips through the scenery of Jean's day like the wind, wild and untamed. 

The two bounce off of one another, as hail stones strike the earth. Nothing gentle or tender, all sharp edges and harsh laughter torn from his chest.

Then there's Mikasa, she is the calm after the storm, always following in Eren's wake. Quiet and watchful, like the first birds to come out of hiding after the downpour. She holds in her the possibility that something may be coming still, but she is peaceful enough to lull you into a false sense of safety.

Despite her soothing nature, she is dangerous if she decides upon it.

Christa and Ymir work together as the dawn and the dusk... One bringing pale light, hopeful and renewing. The other drawing it away until the skies are deep in colour - the end of something, but a promise of something new after the darkness. A circle of give and take, perfect harmony. 

This leads Jean to Marco... He is so perfect, so bright. The Summer sun feels wrong to describe Marco; it is too hot, too overbearing... 

Some days, the Summer feels like a curse.. Jean thinks of the harsh military drills, seemingly never ending. He thinks of the sweat rolling off his brow and the stale heat he gulps in, desperate.

Jean recalls the sting of sunburn, the sounds of startled cries and Connie's laughter in close procession filling their shared quaters - as soon as the redness blooms across their skin, Connie's slaps are always there to greet it.

No, Marco is like the sunshine in the Spring. He is what coaxes the plants from beneath the soil, encouraging them to take their place in the world's scenery after a harsh winter. He brings with him the blooms that colour landscapes and inspire optimism. 

Jean feels Marco's presence in the warmth upon his skin in the morning, filtering through the thin curtains of the barracks. Marco's touch is enough to ensure he feels thawed to his bones, contentment blossoming deep in his chest. 

Everything about Marco mirrors the coming of Spring.. A new start, a reason to feel hopeful. His words are always sweet and carefully thought through, like a bird's tentative song. Kind and uplifting. 

When he hums, Jean can't help but listen with undivided attention. A voice that still breaks from lingering puberty but at times is so deep and full; a sound that brings Jean's mind to the bees hard at work, crystalline wings buzzing. The honey in their hives isn't nearly as sweet as the thoughts in his head.. Marco, Marco, Marco.. 

Marco grins at him from across the kitchen table, the dimples in his freckled cheeks becoming prominent, "You're staring.." 

Jean hadn't noticed, but he feels no shame in being caught. He smirks. 

Held in place by the look in Marco's brown eyes, Jean wishes that he could say something worthy of his shy smile. Wishes he could explain how his heart is racing, alike to the pitter patter of a newborn rabbit upon fresh grass.

"You're beautiful," Is what ends up passing his lips.. He really isn't good with words.

Jean always finds himself feeling glad that Marco appreciates his straight forward nature. Bluntness? Now there's something Jean is good at. 

Marco laughs, the sound so bright that Jean finds himself leaning towards it, wordlessly asking for more. As if he were a flower, he craves Marco's light.

As he turns his face away from Jean's stare, Marco's blush is deep, his eyes trained on the plate of buttered toast before him. "You're an odd one," He comments, avoiding eye contact. 

"It's been said before," Jean agrees, voice soft. He nods his head in confirmation. 

Marco rolls his eyes, shakes his head. Jean can't stop grinning. 

Marco is beautiful, golden.

**Author's Note:**

> i kno the dawn n dusk isn't technically weather but there it is lol
> 
> i hope this was enjoyable, thanks for reading


End file.
